moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Oleksa Nehrebets'kyi
Oleksa Nehrebets'kyi (original name - 'Leonid Dmytrenko '; born 30 October 1955, Husakove village, Cherkasy region) is a dubbing director, editor and Ukrainian translator who works mainly with feature films. Biographical facts Oleksa Nehrebets’kyi is a graduate of the biological faculty in Taras Shevchenko National University of Kyiv, 1978. In 1998-2002 he studied at the Faculty of Philology in Taras Shevchenko National University of Kyiv. From 1994 till now he is working as a writer and freelance translator. By his efforts such famous films as Alf, Pirates of the Caribbean, Shrek, the animated series Pug Tomas and His Friends, Teletubbies, the animated film Cars, Open Season, Flushed Away, The Adventures of Despereaux and Happy Feet were translated into Ukrainian. He collaborated with editing books of Joan Rowling’s Harry Potter series. In 2002-2003 he worked as a screenwriter of radio series called "The Life in distance of ten minutes”. He also translated novel wrote by David Mitchell Number 9 Dream. In 2009 he became a dubbing director and translator of the film Enemies of Society with Johnny Depp in the leading role. The way of translator During the period of being the interpreter Oleksa Nehrebets'kyi changed 14 aliases: Azenko, Bukovskyi, Vedenko, Hlaholenko and others (according to the letters of Ukrainian alphabet). The main reason of this change was that the author was afraid to discredit his real name, if some translation fails. Being a biologist by profession Oleksa Nehrebets'kyi chooses the profession of the interpreter. Oleksa himself explains: "It began when I was studying German at school and at university. When I was studying in the first and second courses, I was even nicknamed like 'Deutsch'. Then somewhere in my third year I lived in a dormitory, where foreign students lived. They knew only English (and some of them didn’t), so I had to learn this 'language of interethnic communication' hastily." After learning the general basics, he had to work in a newspaper called The Voice. According to the author’s words it was a body of so-called inter-regional deputy's club, which included Lanovyi, Cherniak, Javorivskyi. Leonid Dmytrenko, as a Ukrainian translator passed hard way to success. In the field of translation he came in the early 1990s, when television speeches were Russian and foreign films were poorly dubbed. Oleksa Nehrebets'kyi activity started on ICTV channel in 1992 and when there was a deficit of high-quality translation. According to his words translations were made mainly by lawyers, doctors, radio engineers and not by qualified interpreters and linguists. Referring to the difficulties of translation work, it should be noted that not everything is as simple as it seems. When dubbing film translator should pay attention to the fact that phrase uttered by character must be equal to his articulation – it means complete synchronization of audio and visual sets. Professionally, it's called “lipsyng". Here imagination and ingenuity must be used, because it is not so simply to convey the main idea according to the «lipsyng – compliance” principle. Moreover, translating jokes is also difficult, especially foreign realities and movie titles. Of course, it's hard. Different languages, different cultures. There is an eternal debate between translators - is it necessary to translate each word or the whole thing - a book, a movie. Oleksa Nehrebets'kyi says that it is necessary to translate a piece of culture, not every single word. But probably the biggest array of «underwater stones " are songs that require not only accurate translation, but compliance of rhyme and rhythm. On the question "What is the translation happiness" Oleksa Nehrebets'kyi answers that it's "director who understands you, or if you are the director for yourself." Among most successful works he points out such as “Coralline in the Land of Nightmares”, “Paul”, “Ted” Translation for cinema * Cars * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End * Charlie Wilson war * Children of Men * Coralline in the Land of Nightmares * Flushed Away * Happy Feet * Eragon * I now pronounce Chuck and Larry * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * G.I. Joe * Madagascar 2 * Robinson Family * Open Season * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Shrek * Shrek Forever After * Stardust * The Spiderwick Chronicles * The Holiday * Bulleted list item * Wild Hogs * Top and others. Translator and dubbling director * Love without rules * You Don’t Mess With the Zohan * The Adventures of Despereaux * Helboy: The Golden Army * I love you, man * Katyn * The Unborn * Johnny D. * Rock wave * Dilemma * Paul; * The Smurfs * Anonym * Arthur Christmas * Ted and others. TV series translation * Pug Thomas and His Friends * Alf * Friends Author of scripts * 2003-2004 - Daily radio serial "Life in distance of 10 minutes * 2004-2008 - Sunday poetical TV lottery "Patriot" (1st National) * 2009 - The television series "Only Love" (1+1) - editor, dialogues author, scriptwriter of last series Books translation * Rudyard Kipling "Just so stories" * Marina Lewycka "From Tractors to Caravan", " Various Pets Alive and Dead " * David Mitchell "Number 9 Dream"https://uk.wikipedia.org/wiki/Олекса_Негребецький References Category:Ukrainian translators Category:1955 births